Un dinner spécial
by Kanaliou
Summary: One Shot Petit défi lancé par mes éditeurs préférés. Lieux : Poudlard Personnages : Professeur Bins, Professeur Trelawney, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy Mots imposés : tomate, mort, pâtes, clown Phrase imposé : surprise, la dernière que prononce le professeur Trelawney.


Un dinner spécial

Ah la la! Poudlard au mois de janvier. Que c'est beau. Que c'est blanc. Que c'est calme. Calme? Non, Poudlard n'est jamais calme. Dans la tour de divination, deux professeurs dinnent ensemble. Contre toute attente, il s'agit du professeur Trelawney et du professeur Binns. Ce dernier attendait, assit à table que le repas soit servit. Le professeur Trelawney arriva avec une grande soucoupe.

-Et voilà : soupe à la tomate et vermicelle, dit-elle.

-Je suppose que vous voulez vous servir des pâtes dans le fond du bol pour me prédire mon avenir.

-Hi hi hi, enfin, voyons professeur. Je ne sais même pas si cette pratique existe.

Il faut dire que nos deux professeurs favoris ont bus beaucoup de whisky. Nous pouvons remercier le professeur Malfoy qui, sur insistance du professeur McGonagall, a créé une potion permettant au professeur Binns de boire et de manger pendant une soirée.

-Si vous le dites professeur, si vous le dites. Bon, en attendant, pouvez vous me servir votre jus de chaussette.

Le professeur de divination s'offusqua.

-Jus de chaussette? Jus de chaussette? Venant de la part d'un mort qui ne peut plus manger, sauf pour ce soir, et qui n'a pas encore gouté, je trouve que c'est extrêmement déplacé.

-Rien qu'à l'odeur je sens que ce n'est pas bon.

-Peut être, mais de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Ah! McGonagall et ses marchés à deux sous! Je la maudis.

-Quels étaient les termes du contrat déjà?

-Soit je passe toute une nuit avec vous, soit elle raconte à tout le monde mon secret.

-Et c'est quoi votre secret.

-Je suis ... Non mais ça va pas la tête! Si je vous le dis ça ne sera plus un secret.

-Oh ... mais je voulais savoir.

-Non, non et non.

-Alleeeerrr.

-J'ai dit non! Et puis vous êtes prof de divination aux dernières nouvelles. Alors pourquoi n'utililez-vous pas vos pouvoirs pour le deviner.

-Oui, non, mais en fait non. Je ne veux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour m'imisser dans la vie privée des gens.

-Et que faites vous là, avec votre interrogatoire?

-Mais euh, c'est differend.

-Rooh la la la la la la, mais vous êtes complètement bourrée ma parole!

-Et vous alors? Jamais un homme de votre âge n'aurait parler de la sorte s'il était sobre.

-De mon âge? Vous pensez que je suis vieux?

-Rappelez-moi, en quel année êtes-vous né?

-1615. Et alors?

-Nous sommes en 2012.

-Oui, bon je ne suis plus tout jeune. Mais ce n'ait pas une raison pour me rappeler mon âge.

-Excusez-moi. Et si on mangait?

-Bonne idée.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, ils burent encore beaucoup de vin avec leur soupe. Ils s'asseyèrent dans le salon devant la cheminée.

-Je crois qu'il me reste une bouteille de champagne dans le placard réfrigéré, vous en voulez? Il ira très bien avec le baba au rhum que j'ai préparé, dit Trelawney.

Le professeur Binns eu un hoquet et répondit:

-Très volontier.

Ils vidèrent la bouteille et mangèrent tout le gâteau. Ajoutée à la bouteille de whisky et celle de vin, ils ont une sacrée descente nos professeurs.

Le professeur Trelawney alla farfouiller dans ses étagères et revins avec sa boule de cristal.

-Vous voulez que je vous ... hips ... lise votre avenir.

-Hips ... si vous y arrivez.

Elle mit la boule de cristal au niveau de son visage et se concentra ... ou essaya.

-Je vois ... je vois ...

-Vous avez l'air d'un clown avec votre nez rouge à travers la boule.

-Taisez-vous! J'écoute mon troisième oeil. Il me dit ... Il me dit ... que je ne vois rien. Je ne dois pas me concentrer assez. Tant pis, je crois que ça ira mieux demain.

-Evidement! Vous êtes beaucoup trop ivre là maintenant.

-Professeur Binns, je peux vous dire quelque chose?

-Oui, quoi?

-J'aime les dauphins rouge!

Et elle s'effondra.

-Mais qu ... quel est le rapport avec notre discution?, demanda le professeur d'histoire de la magie avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du château, deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, un brun et un blond, se remettaient de leurs ébats. Nous l'avons bien compris, il s'agit du professeur Potter et du professeur Malfoy, respectivement professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et professeur de potion.

-Tu es sur que ta femme ne se doute de rien?, demanda Drago.

-Oui, Tonks est professeur de métamorphose, pas détective privé, répondit Harry

-Elle est très intelligente, si elle le découvre, on sera mal barré.

-Ne t'inquiêtes pas, nous ne crainions rien. Et puis, je vais bientôt la plaquer et nous pourrons être ensemble sans problèmes.

-Vivement l'arrivée de ce jour.

-Dans quelques jours, je lui dirais tout et je demanderais le divorce.

Le brun embrassa Drago et sorti de la chambre. Il se rendit dans l'appartement de sa femme, cette dernière l'attendait.

-Où étais-tu? Je m'inquiêtais, que faisais-tu?

-Je me promenais, (bon c'est pas très crédible, mais ça peut le faire) désolé d'être en retard.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand t'es en retard.

-Oui, je sais, je ne recommencerais plus.

En même temps avec ce qu'on a entendu un peu plus tôt, on comprend pourquoi.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Tonks ne se doutait pas qu'elle n'était pas la seule avec qui Harry partageait son ... intimité.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry annonça qu'il la quittait pour Drago et déposa une demande de divorce. Il pu vivre heureux avec son beau blond entre les murs de Poudlard.


End file.
